The Breakthrough
by C-E-B-D
Summary: Oh no! What is this? Cloud works in a mental hospital? Barret's gun is gone? Sepheroth needs therapy? Aeris is the receptionist? What could this mean? Uh oh! Plz R&R! And be nice! First FFVII fic!
1. Default Chapter

The Breakthrough  
  
Barret put his head in his hands and began to sob quietly. Cloud put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.  
  
"It happened so quickly!! And they never asked if I wanted to do it! I just.. I'm lost!!!" He sobbed, staring at ten fingers, instead of five.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. Now, please continue with your story." Cloud pushed his glasses back onto his nose, and scrunched his face into a strange position.  
  
"And then they tell me I should've gone to an insane asylum a long time ago. How would they know? I didn't put my gun in my own hand!!"He growled, standing up, and shrugging.  
  
"Now, now. Do not be testy! They thought they were helping, I'm sure of it!"Cloud laughed, pulling out a clip board and scribbling a few things on it, before continuing.  
  
"Barret, your hour is up, so you may go. Thank you for sharing."His hair shone in the light of the sun. He nodded, and patted Barret on the back.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate coming to these sessions, anyway. This is some nuthouse you have here." He laughed, revealing yellow teeth that made Cloud cringe.  
  
"Yes. Nuthouse.. I suppose, eh?"Cloud flinched again, as Barret yawned. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Cloud."Barret laughed, clenching his hands into fists. "Who is that next patient you have, again?" Barret continued, before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Some guy who said that he needed therapy for stealing his mother's head from a company called Shinra. Yes. Somehow that names seems familiar. Anyway, he claims to have known a man just like me named Zach. What a load of bologna, eh?" Cloud poked at a spike on his outfit.  
  
"Wow. And they said I needed therapy for having a gun in my arm. Nuts. They removed it!! And then told me that I needed to go to an insane asylum! I don't find that fair." Barret growled again, stepping out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Leaving Barret, sir?" The receptionist, Aeris, asked, fidgeting with a strand of brown hair. Her eyes were a pale blue color, and her hair, a beautiful shade of golden-brown. The locks were twisted into one large braid in the back of her hair. Barret drooled at her pink and red kimono, tied in back into a perfect bow.  
  
"Uh. In fact, yes." He gulped, worried he sounded like a complete idiot. She nodded, and motioned for him to come closer.  
  
"You need to schedule an appointment for some other day, Barret. I just received a call from the courthouse, saying Cloud is on jury duty.  
  
"Oh yeah? Meaning he'll be gone?" He dribbled, floating in mid air, as she spoke. Spoke such fluent English.  
  
"Yes, sir." She giggled at the way she could get men to act around her. Her laughing fit ended when Tifa came into the asylum. Barret turned, suddenly growing wings, and flying over to her. Aeris rolled her eyes, and began typing something onto the computer.  
  
"Barret, sir, I have you scheduled for 10:00, Thursday the twentieth. Is that okay?"Her eyes burned with hatred for the woman, messing with Barret.  
  
"Yeah.. That'll be fine." He chuckled, completely ignoring Aeris, and walking out the door with Tifa. Cloud came out about the same time.  
  
"You like him?" He asked, a bit of sadness in his eyes. She smiled for a minute, and stroked his forehead.  
  
"Of course not. He's just a stupid dummy!"She laughed at the way he rubbed his head against her hand.  
  
"That's nice to know." He smiled, noting that the bell on the door was ringing. Sepheroth entered, his hair pulled back into a long ponytail, reaching the ground.  
  
"I'm ready for my 3:00 appointment, Zach." He laughed, his hair brushing the ground, raising a bit of dust.  
  
Cloud sighed, and prepared for the worst. 


	2. Crossing Over

The Breakthrough  
  
Cloud motioned for Sepheroth to sit in a chair in his office. Sepheroth patted Cloud on the back, and sat.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sepheroth." Cloud let out a sigh before continuing. "I will be right with you. In the mean time, why don't you just make yourself at home." Sepheroth nodded, and watched him exit the room.  
  
"A vexing problem, is it not?" A voice rang out all around the young man, causing him to shutter a bit.  
  
"Zach? Is that you? Where are you?"He tried not to show the fear in his voice. 'Wide open spaces. Wide open spaces.'He thought to himself, remembering his last session.  
  
"Not quite. My name is."He let out an unknown smile, before appearing in front of Sepheroth. "Naraku." His lips curled in another evil smile, as his bees flew out of nowhere. "And I would happily scratch your back, that is.. If you would scratch mine." Naraku laughed, seeing visions of Inu Yasha swirl all around him. Visions of Inu Yasha laying dead! DEAD! And Kagome rushing to his side in an instant.  
  
"Well, I hope you use lotion." Sepheroth muttered, lifting up Naraku's kimono up a bit. A blank expression crossed his face, as he looked at Onigumo's burn mark. Sepheroth was scared of spiders. And the burn mark on Naraku's back wasn't helping.  
  
"CLLLOOOUUUDDDD!" Sepheroth yelled, hitting the ceiling, trying to get away from the baboon boy.  
  
"What no- Who are you?" Cloud growled, pulling out his sword, and gliding towards Naraku. The baboon skin was torn open, revealing nothing. NOTHING.  
  
"He got away.." Cloud growled again, wishing he could go back to the days when he was an EX-soldier.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I am quite afraid of spiders." Sepheroth stuck his tongue out, and snubbed Cloud, before storming out the door.  
  
"Mother! I'm coming!!" He yelled, skipping out the door, ignoring Aeris, just like any other boy. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sepheroth skipped out the door, and bumped into something green and white. "E-exuse me." He rubbed his head, and looked up to see a girl. She had raven hair, and a green skirt on. Her shirt was white, with traces of green on it. There was a red bow, pulled tight in the center of her uniform.  
  
"I'm sorry. It is rude not to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Sepheroth slapped his face, causing a small pink ball to flutter of of it.  
  
"And I'm Myouga-The flea." He moaned, floating into Kagome's hand.  
  
"Pardon me. What are you doing out in the streets? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Well, one of my friends asked me to meet her here. I promised to buy her a parfait if she gave me her history notes." She smiled.  
  
"But isn't this the insane asylum?" Sepheroth asked, flipping his hair back. She nodded.  
  
"My father owns this place. Cloud Strife is my father. He gives me ice cream."  
  
"I thought you said that your last name was Higurashi?"He questioned.  
  
"It is. My parents are divorced. Well, sir, I should be going." She waved, running in the direction of the asylum. Sepheroth brushed himself off, shook his head, and walked to his house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'That's funny..' Kagome thought to herself as she entered the asylum. 'I could sense jewel shards on that man. On second thought.. Forget this! I'm going to find Inu Yasha!' She thought, rushing out of the small building. She finally found the well, and jumped in.  
Well, R&R. Ja!  
  
--Sarah-Chan 


	3. Mommy!

The Breakthrough  
  
Sepheroth paced outside his front door for a minute, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
'Hey! I wonder if that little girl's father would give me some ice cream?'He stopped pacing for a few moments, then pulled out his neighbor's car keys.  
  
"I'm gonna go see." He chuckled, hopping in the car that WAS NOT in his driveway. His neighbor popped his head out the window, and began screaming at Sepheroth. It was too late. The mental man had made off with his car.  
  
'When did he get a license?'The man thought to himself, before shrugging and walking into his living room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, Sepheroth had decided, after crashing into a few cars, a street sign, and a couple people, that he should return the car. After all, he didn't really know where the asylum was. He had walked in on a session, accidentally. After a few minutes of crying for mamma Jenova, he had just walked out the door. That had solved the problem.  
  
"Well, I guess mom wants me home, anyway. She told me to cook supper tonight. I'm grillin'!" He laughed evilly, pulling into his driveway. He skipped through the door, and prepared to kiss Jenova right on the nose, but instead he tasted only wood. The taste of the wall.  
  
"Mommy??" He cried, before opening his eyes to-THE WALL!!!??  
  
"MOOOMMMY!!" He cried, starting to suck his thumb. He pricked his fingers with a fang. When tears flew from his eyes, he recalled his mother's last words.  
  
FLASHBACK "Mother."  
  
"..."  
  
"My dear mother. I shall remember these words of wisdom."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I'll stop crying, mother."  
  
"Ahhh.. Refresh my memory. What is your name?"  
  
"S-Seph- Hold on!! Who are you?" Sepheroth held his bloody finger.  
  
"My friend.. Naraku."Naraku laughed, and once again appeared. He was so close, he could have bitten off Sepheroth's nose.  
  
"MOMMY!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOMMY!!??" Naraku laughed harder.  
  
"You will see her very soon. If you follow my instructions."Naraku's form changed so that he looked like Sepheroth's mother.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome had finally found Inu Yasha, who was laughing at something. She wasn't sure what, though.  
  
"What are they doing now?" She growled, taking a step towards our favorite feuding couple, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Where have you been anyway, Kagome?" Shippou asked, hopping up on her lap.  
  
"Well, I think I sensed some jewel shards on a man I met, but I can't be too sure, Shippou." Kagome laughed at the look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"Jewel shards??!! WHERE!? GIVE THEM TO ME!!" He yelled, falling out of the tree in shock.  
  
"You know Inu Yasha, I think I'll keep them this time!!!" Kagome laughed, once again jumping through the well, scaring Inu Yasha half to death. Shippou laughed, and followed Inu Yasha to the well.  
  
"Stupid girl! Do you think I care? Go back to your world, then!"  
  
EVERYONE IS SSSOOOO OOC!! WAAAH! I'M SORRY! Anyways- R&R. And thank you Inu Yasha for reviewing. After reading your review, I decided to put the Inu Yasha gang in. So keep readin'! `.~ 


	4. Marsha and Mark Kagome and Sephiroth

The Breakthrough  
  
Naraku pranced around in the form of Sephiroth's mother. Sephiroth began bawling, and jumping up and down.  
  
"You can't always get your way." Taunted Naraku, spinning in circles in front of the helpless man. Naraku swayed and spun around until he became nauseous, and vomited on the carpet, causing Sephiroth to become quite angry.  
  
"You clean that mess up!! I'm not going to live like a hog here!! And where is my mommy?!!" He screamed, kicking Naraku, and running off to one of the roomier closets in the house. He locked the door, and sat down. A few small dolls caught his attention, and without his knowing, he had begun to play with them.  
  
"And Marsha, where were you?!!" He asked, waving a male figure around. With his other hand, he brought up Mark, who worked for Heinz Ketchup.  
  
"Well, Mark, I was making something of my life!!" He screamed in the most girlish voice he could. Mark was being tossed through the air as if he were some sort of ball, instead of plush toy.  
  
"Making some--?!! You listen here!! You work at a car wash!! You listen here!! I work at Heinz!! I get paid for making catsup!  
Sephiroth screamed, feeling Mark's pain. "You are the one who needs to make something of your life!! You are the one!!" Tears began to stream down Sephiroth's face, and he found himself lying curled up in a tight ball on the floor.  
  
A large rapping on the door caught Sephiroth's attention, and he backed up, in case Naraku broke down the door. The door was plywood, nothing too fancy. Sephiroth wasn't a fancy guy-Didn't know the meaning of the word. In fact, he had the intelligence of a cockroach, but that didn't bother him any too much.  
  
"Um. Sorry if I scared you.. This is Naraku. May I come in ?!" Naraku whispered gently. "I will be good, I promise! I will be good!!"  
  
"Well, sure. I mean this is great! Two guys locked in a roomy closet together! We'll have a sleepover. I hope you brought some clothing along, Mr. Naraku!! If you didn't, I have a few cloaks in that box over there. Come on in!!" Sephiroth unlocked the door and Naraku, now in his true form, popped in. "Two guys locked in a closet together." He repeated, now noticing a knife in one of Naraku's hands. "Yeah. Two guys locked in a closet.. Of course one man carries a knife around.."  
  
"Yeah. Yes sir!" Naraku agreed, stabbing Sephiroth's left shoulder. Sephiroth howled in pain, and bit Naraku's hand, which was still holding onto the knife, that was still in Sephiroth's shoulder.  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Hi, my name is Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"You have no business here, Kagome." Naraku retorted.  
  
"Naraku? NARAKU?!!!" She screamed, kicking down the door.  
  
"Now hold on, that was plywood!!" Complained Sephiroth. "Very expensive plywood."  
  
"Kagome, you have a jewel shard, do you not?!" Naraku asked, the fur on his baboon pelt rising.  
  
"How did you know I lived here?!!!" Shouted Sephiroth, tears streaming down his face once again.  
  
"Why are you bleeding?!" Inquired Kagome, poking at his wound, and finally pulling out the knife in his shoulder.  
  
Naraku, who felt very uncomfortable, had crept out of the room before the going got too tough.  
  
"Sometimes humans frighten me.." He cried out, before vanishing.  
  
Kagome and Sephiroth had come out of the closet, only to find an empty living room.  
  
"Shall we find him together?" Sephiroth asked, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Let's."  
  
Wooh! Review! 


End file.
